


Soledad

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está solo y espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> **#10 Soledad.**
> 
> **[Eren; Gen; 1663 palabras]**

Al principio no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba. Solo podía oír las voces de los demás envueltos en una conmoción enorme. Lo último que recordaba haber hecho era intentar endurecerse.

Sí… estaba adentro del titán.

No entendía si aún permanecía en la carcasa o ya estaba afuera. Trató de agudizar el oído para comprobarlo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera despertar de ese letargo no lo conseguía.

En su desvanecimiento pudo oír a Mikasa gritando y eso le asustó, porque su hermanastra no era la clase de persona que perdía la línea o era explosiva. Que en ese momento ella estuviera fuera de sí lo aterró.

—¡Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre?! —gritó y de inmediato comprendió que era en vano.

Saber que Levi estaba allí con ella lo aliviaba; si algo malo estaba pasando, el sargento sabría cómo actuar. Gritó el nombre de todos, uno por uno, tratando de llamarlos para que le explicaran qué estaba pasando, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionó.

— _Debe ser que así se produce la cristalización._ —La inconfundible voz de Hanji lo llenó de un efímero sosiego, que enseguida desapareció.

De nuevo comenzaba a desesperarse porque poco a poco lograba entender lo que ocurría. Había estado practicando con el grupo, en nuevos experimentos, y en algún momento había acabado así. Afuera, hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto; en parte así parecía, porque Eren no lograba mover un músculo o reaccionar.

—¡Ey, estoy aquí! ¡Sáquenme, señorita Hanji! —Nada, del otro lado las personas seguían debatiendo qué hacer ante la eventualidad.

Supo que lo estaban moviendo de lugar, no porque pudiera ver, sino porque simplemente podía oír. La oscuridad dentro del cristal era una que nunca antes había experimentado. No era como aquella que existía en la cerrazón de la noche.

Incluso cuando se cerraban los ojos uno podía ver pequeños destellos de luz, y si se permanecía mucho tiempo así, hasta era posible visualizar unos puntos blancos. _Ergo_ , la oscuridad total y absoluta no existía, o mejor sería decir que hasta ese momento Eren no la había conocido. Encerrado allí reconocía que era aterradora.

No tenía noción del tiempo, si pasaba un día o una hora para él parecía ser lo mismo. Sin embargo podía identificar diversas voces y podía calcular el tiempo en base a la cantidad de veces que era visitado.

No todos le hablaban al cristal. Mikasa solía desesperarlo porque podía escucharla llorar. Armin se quedaba en silencio, pero podía reconocer sus pasos y su manera de estornudar, por ese detalle también sabía que estaba en un lugar subterráneo. Armin siempre estornudaba en lugares cerrados con olor a humedad.

Incluso le pareció oír a Hanji varias veces conversando con el sargento. De hecho, una vez Levi se acercó hasta el cristal y le soltó una perorata que le sonó muy extraña. Pudo deducir que estaba borracho porque arrastraba las palabras y lo poco que había logrado entender fueron sus reclamos.

— _Mocoso de mierda, venir a hacernos esto justo ahora. La situación es una mierda y tú cristalizado. Es el fin de la humanidad, y yo_ … —Apenas podía lograr interpretar lo que decía—. _Te necesitamos_.

Y él, que adentro del cristal sentía desesperar. Se desgarraba la garganta dando alguna prueba de su existencia consciente: "¡Estoy aquí, sáquenme!"

Con el tiempo se cansó de intentarlo, pero no por eso perdió las esperanzas. Prefería pensar que Hanji estaba estudiando la manera de sacarlo y, conociendo lo obsesiva que era con su trabajo, seguramente tarde o temprano hallaría la solución.

Sin embargo un día ocurrió algo que quebró la rutina del día a día y todos sus esquemas. Podía oír gritos, alaridos y llamadas de socorro. No le costó entender que de alguna manera los titanes se las habían ingeniado para llegar hasta el lugar en el que él estaba cautivo.

Luego de ese atípico episodio, el silencio fue absoluto. Ya no hubo más visitas y solo podía oír el sonido del viento o de la lluvia. Lloraba dentro del cristal, pero no podía asegurar si sus lágrimas eran visibles o siquiera si en verdad lo estaba haciendo y no imaginando.

El bendito día llegó por fin. Sin que él supiera cómo, la cristalización llegó a su fin, pero no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Se daba cuenta que estaba fuera porque durante ese tiempo había olvidado algunas sensaciones básicas, como el frío o la molestia que generaba el tener la ropa mojada y adherida al cuerpo.

Fue justo durante una lluvia torrencial que pudo abrir los ojos. Las gotas golpearon en su cara, despertándolo. Se sentó en el lugar y miró alrededor. La desolación era absoluta. No había señal alguna de vida humana y lo que una vez fue una ciudad, era un montón de escombro y madera corrompida por los hongos del tiempo. Se miró las manos, seguía siendo el mismo Eren Jaeger al momento de la cristalización, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aún más escalofriante, ¿dónde estaban las personas?

—¡Hola! —El eco se burló de él y le devolvió el saludo— ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Se puso de pie con dificultad cuando no recibió respuesta. Hambriento y sediento comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien y de algo que saciara esas necesidades básicas. Nada era comestible a simple vista, pero se contentó con llenarse el estómago de agua que logró sacar de un pozo.

Pasó la noche en una de las tantas casas derrumbadas y a la mañana siguiente emprendió decidido la búsqueda. Caminó por horas, hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, gritando a su paso en su afán por hallar alguna señal de vida.

Ya a lo último nada más pronunciaba su nombre, como un intento vano de sentirse menos solo. El eco al menos lo nombraba, como si alguien lo estuviera buscando. ¡ _Eren, Eren, Eren_! Repetía el viento.

Se sentó sobre un montículo de piedras para descansar antes de seguir el recorrido por esa tierra yerma y contempló a la ciudad detenida en el tiempo. Volvió a gritar y en esa ocasión obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Hola, si hay alguien cerca, responda! —Las ramas de unos árboles que había ganado terreno en el lugar, crujieron y se movieron. Se puso de pie, alertado y un poco esperanzado, pero de entre el follaje salió lo menos esperado— Un puto perro —gruñó, mientras el can lo miraba.

Pensó en que podría servirle de alimento, pero cuando el animal se le acercó y lo olfateó comprendió algo elemental por ese gran detalle: era un perro domesticado. Si fuera uno salvaje ya estarían enzarzados en una pelea para ver quién se comía a quién.

Y su familia humana no podía estar muy lejos.

—Ey, llévame con tu dueño —le pidió, hablándole como si el perro fuera un humano, otro par. Sonrió, porque después de varios días era la primera vez que podía hablar en voz alta sin estar a los gritos—, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? Llévame con tus dueños.

El can ladró entusiasmado y dio una voltereta. Eren lo estudió mejor, era lanudo y de mediana estatura, lucía muy sucio y flaco. Su pelaje negro estaba enmarañado por el paso del tiempo. No tenía a nadie que lo bañara.

Eren lo siguió cuando el perro comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, luego de mucho andar, el animal decidió acostarse a la vera de un río a descansar. En ese punto, con la noche llegando, Eren se dio cuenta de que ese can estaba tan desgraciado como él y que quizás la alegría de su recibimiento se debía al irrefutable hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano.

Y ese "mucho tiempo" podía abarcar la vida del perro. Si lo miraba bien, lucía joven. La gente no podía estar muy lejos. Dio un par una vuelta por el bosque para recoger algunos frutos pensando en ello.

Le ofreció al perro, creyendo que lo despreciaría, pero comió moviendo la cola y demostrándole que el hambre primaba. Luego lo vio cazar una rana a la vera del río y sintió algo similar a la envidia por el manjar que degustaba.

Después de hacer un fuego se acurrucó a su lado para tratar de dormir un poco. No dejó de hablarle un solo segundo, contándole quién era y a quién buscaba. El perro lo miraba con atención, como si lograra entenderlo. Eren sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose confortado por la compañía. Al menos podía contarle a él quién era Levi, Armin y Mikasa.

—Supongo que tendré que darte un nombre… digo, quizás nunca encontremos a tus dueños, ¿verdad? —Tal vez podrían estar muertos, no lo sabía, pero el escenario ante ellos no era nada bueno— ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Sargento —decretó y el perro ladró como si el nombre le gustara.

Había pensado en otro nombre, pero imaginaba que si se encontraba en el camino al verdadero sargento no iba a gustarle mucho saber que había bautizado como Levi a un perro sucio. En cambio _Sargento_ como nombre era más sutil.

Al otro día, con las energías renovadas, Eren armó un plan para comenzar a buscar en ese enorme trozo de tierra algún vestigio de vida humana; que no hubiera cadáveres indicaba con claridad que la gente no se había esfumado como por arte de magia, había migrado a otras tierras, quizás motivados por las caídas de las tres murallas.

Como fuera, en esa inmensa soledad, se daba cuenta de que al fin podría salir al mundo exterior como en el pasado tanto había anhelado. Sería un camino largo, porque para esa época a él ya nadie lo esperaba.

No había nadie _vivo_ que lo recordara.

De hecho, no había nadie en ese enorme trozo de tierra vacío. Todos los que alguna vez _fueron_ , cayeron bajo la pandemia llamada titán y perecieron cuando el ciclo acabó una vez más; pero claro, eso Eren no lo sabía, y Sargento no podía contarle lo que había pasado mientras él dormía en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Casi termino haciendo un Eren/Annie :O Los iba a hacer encontrarse, para llenar el mundo de titancitos, pero nop... sin embargo dejo la puerta abierta por si a alguien le gusta la pareja.


End file.
